Ivanhoe
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: PG for some cursing. It's time to act! Dib, Zim, and Kree have starring roles, but what will happen during the play to mess it up? Might start a series of different plays for them to act out.


**This story I take much pleasure in writing . . . I just /had/ to write this one!! Hehehehe . . . .**  
  
**Inspiration from the Romeo and Juliet fic about Invader Zim.**  
  
**This story was originally part of my old "Mission of Terror" Series, but I stopped them. But, I like this story anyway so I'm going to finish it.**  
  
**Notes**  
  
**Kree and Dib go to Star Point every Friday night at 9:00 pm. It's in Levon's Park.**  
  
**Kree says annoying little French quotes once in awhile. /grins/**  
  
**And for the heck of it, I threw Ms. Bitters in it even though everyone is 14. I decided she was gonna move up with her grade to make it fun. **grins** It's fun to torture the students.**  
  
**ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!!!!**  
  
**Kree**  
  
Ms. Bitters started the school day again by ranting on and on about how the Earth is doomed, doomed, DOOMED just like any other ordinary day. Of course, everyone was bored. Aki was picking her nose, Zita's head was on her hand, and everyone else was basically sleeping. Kree was reading a book and so was Dib. Zim was busy writing or drawing something, who knows, let's just say he was doing, "stuff".  
  
Ms. Bitters stopped talking. Her next word, surprisingly wasn't "doomed". "The grade will be performing a play." She started talking.  
  
Everyone groaned while Zim's head perked up. "A play?"  
  
"We'll be performing, "Ivanhoe"." Ms. Bitters brought out a hat. "Pick one piece of paper. That will be your part."  
  
"We're ACTING?" Dib shouted, flabbergasted. "Can't we just be part of the backstage crew or something?"  
  
"WE"RE ACTING!" Ms. Bitters yelled right in his face. "AFTER THREE YEARS YOU'RE STILL ANNOYING! AND SINCE YOU'VE BEEN SO NOSY AND LOUD, YOU GET TO PICK FIRST!"  
  
Dib gulped and reached into the hat. He grabbed a piece of paper and unfolded it. He groaned loudly when he read it. Kree picked the next, then Aki, Zim, and so on. Loud groans were heard all across the room.  
  
Kree leaned towards Dib. "What part did you get?" She asked.  
  
"Ivanhoe." He muttered.  
  
"Whoa, and I thought I had it bad. I got Rebecca . . ."  
  
"Well you have it pretty bad, but do you even know what the story is about?" Dib asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've read the book." She replied.  
  
"I don't have time to read the book! Tell me the story!" He whispered.  
  
"I'll tell it to you at lunch." Kree replied.  
  
"We will be performing the play in two weeks on Saturday evening," said Ms. Bitters. Then she went back to how the Earth was doomed again . . .  
  
"So tell me the story now," Dib said when he brought his tray to the lunch table where Kree was sitting at. Gaz was also sitting there too.  
  
"Okay, so anyway-" Kree started.  
  
"Mind if I listen?" Zim interrupted as he sat down at their table.  
  
"Yes," Dib snarled. "Get lost."  
  
Kree gave Dib a slight glare. "No, you can stay." Kree answered. Then she started to tell the story. "Well, some Norman knights are led by a Palmer to see Cedric, a Saxon nobleman for hospitality. Cedric is Ivanhoe's father, but he disinherited his son. One is Bois-Guilbert and Maurice de Bracy. They meet Princess Rowena there and De Bracy is in love with her. A man named Jewish man named Isaac, Rebecca's father, comes for hospitality as well. The Palmer, in disguise is Ivanhoe and leads Isaac out of the castle because the knights want to rob him."  
  
"HA!! SEE! I ROB PLOTTED TO ROB YOUR FATHER!" Zim shouted at them.  
  
"Yeah, and you failed because of me." Dib snickered.  
  
"Anyway . . ." Kree continued. "There is a tournament, and Ivanhoe enters as the Disinherited Knight. He beats everyone, including Bois- Guilbert, who was though to be the best."  
  
"Ha! See, Zim! I beat you!" Dib sneered.  
  
""Ivanhoe crowns Rowena the Queen of Love and Beauty as victor. The next day he wins the entire tournament. He reveals himself in front of everyone, but he was wounded by the tip of Bois-Guilbert's lance, so he is weak."  
  
"I WOUNDED YOU!" Zim pointed at Dib.  
  
"DO YOU CARE TO CARE TO INTERRUPT ME AGAIN?" Kree shouted furiously.  
  
Zim shut up.  
  
"Prince John gets a warning that King Richard has escaped and is coming back for the throne that John had taken over. Prince John also says that De Bracy should marry Rowena. De Bracy and Bois-Guilbert kidnapped Cedric, Rowena, Rebecca, Isaac, and Ivanhoe as Merry Men when they are returning home. They take them to a castle at Torquilstone. De Bracy confesses to Rowena that he loves her, but she doesn't like him at all. Isaac is being tortured while Cedric is being treated well. Rebecca is being wooed by Bois-Guilbert." Kree saw Dib glaring at Zim. "Rebecca threatens to jump out the window, but Bois-Guilbert. Gurth, Ivanhoe's uncaptured squire, goes to the castle disguised as a priest. The Black Knight and Robin Hood and his men were attacking the castle soon, so the two knights needed someone to deliver a message for soldiers. They planned on executing Cedric. Gurth switches places with Cedric so when they are about to execute him, they see that it is Gurth. Then the battle starts. Meanwhile, Rebecca finds Ivanhoe. She heals his wounds. She tells Ivanhoe of the battle and that the Black Knight and Robin Hood are winning. The Black Knight is about to kill De Bracy, but he tells him his identity. So De Bracy gives up. Isaac is making a fire downstairs in the dungeon as a distraction and it spreads to the whole castle. Ivanhoe and Rebecca are trapped in the fire but Bois-Guilbert grabs her and carries her away." Kree saw Dib give a cold glare to Zim again. "Everyone else is saved by Cedric and the Black Knight. Bois-Guilbert rides away with Rebecca and De Bracy tells of the battle and the loss to Prince John, and he tells that the Black Knight is King Richard. Rebecca is accused of sorcery. There is a trial and she is guilty though Bois-Guilbert tries to defend her. She demands a trial by combat so she request Ivanhoe and Bois-Guilbert has to fight him. He comes and defeats Bois Guilbert by knocking him off the horse and is about to kill him." She paused. "I think in the script they added a bit more sword fighting though. Anyway, even though Ivanhoe is declared winner without killing him, Bois-Guilbert's heart failed him, and he died." Dib gave Zim and grin as Zim scowled at him. "King Richard reveals himself to the crowd and takes back his throne. Rebecca does not go up to Ivanhoe because she doesn't want to reveal her true feelings for him. Rowena and Ivanhoe get married and Cedric takes back his son."  
  
Zim looked at Dib. "Now Dib, what did you get again?" He grinned.  
  
"Ivanhoe." Dib replied glumly  
  
"I got Rebecca." Kree added in the same tone as Dib's.  
  
When Dib said his, he was about to add a nasty comment, but then he heard Kree's so he dropped his jaw. "YOU GOT REBECCA? Nooooooooo!! I have to fall in love with you! I have to grab you!" And then he saw Dib steaming with fury, so he started to smile. "I mean, I have to fall in love with you! I have to grab you!" He repeated in an enthusiastic tone. "This is great!"  
  
Kree looked at Zim. "Oh God, you're not . . . Bois-Guilbert?"  
  
"Couldn't you tell by his interruptions?" Dib retorted.  
  
"I don't really listen to people who interrupt me."  
  
"Well I get to kill you!" Dib exclaimed to Zim.  
  
"Well . . . I wound you!" Zim tried to find something.  
  
"Well killing you is more! And more delightful." Dib grinned.  
  
Zim glared. "Well . . .I . . . fall in love with Kree! And . . . you have to marry and kiss Princess Rowena.  
  
"Yeah? Well who's playing that?" Dib sneered.  
  
Now Zim grinned really widely. "You really want to know?"  
  
"YEAH!" Dib yelled.  
  
Zim grinned even wider. "Zita."  
  
Dib's jaw dropped. "Aw crap . . ." Dib muttered.  
  
"I have be dragged by Zim!" Kree gagged.  
  
"I have to kiss-Zita. Ew . . . . .. . . . . . ." Dib moaned.  
  
"And I have to be killed by the Dib monster!" Zim snorted as he stormed away. "But maybe," Zim thought to himself with a grin. "I'll be the one to kill him in reality."  
  
Once again, all of Zim's evil thought came to him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Zim busily mixed chemicals of all origins of many planets. He added different colored mixtures. Then he stirred he liquid in a little cup. He boiled the liquids for a few minutes and let it cool for some while. Then he put a jolt of electricity into the cup. He poured the liquid into a vial and placed them on a stand as smoke began rising out of it. He smiled in delight when he was done.  
  
"It's finished!" Zim laughed menacingly while GIR played sword fight with an imaginary person. "GIR! Hand me that plastic sword!" But GIR kept on playing, ignoring his master's orders. "GIR? GIR! Give me that!" Zim went over to GIR and snatched it out of his hands.  
  
"Aw . . ." GIR sat down. "I was having fun."  
  
"This isn't about fun, it's about the destruction of Dib! This plastic sword is about to become a weapon of pain!" Zim took the tip of the sword and dipped it into the vial with the liquid. "When it touches his body, he will be jolted with pain and afterwards as well! And when it touches him a lot, the results can be devastating. His death is possible, and if not, he'd be badly hurt and who knows what he /can't/ do after his performance. But for practice, I'll just use a regular pitiful plastic sword."  
  
"Are you killing Dib again?" GIR squealed.  
  
"Well . . .yes . . . ."  
  
"But you always fail when you try to kill him! And what about his sister??" GIR screamed.  
  
"Shut up, GIR! What are you, my conscience?" Zim retorted. "Death will be very lucky, but of course I still would take pleasure in killing Dib. Besides, no one would know it's me anyway."  
  
"HAVE YOU BEEN PRACTICING YOUR LINES??" GIR squealed again.  
  
"What? I don't need to!" Zim shouted.  
  
"Come on, come on, come on! Practice your lines." GIR squeaked.  
  
"GIR!" Zim glared at him.  
  
"Practice! Practice! Practice!"  
  
Zim sighed and with a groan, he said "we don't ask for Saxon hospitality. We demand!"  
  
"YAY! YAY! YAY!" GIR clapped and then took out a burrito. "More! More! More!"  
  
"Human plays . . . ." Zim muttered. "Pathetic. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ms. Bitters class began practicing the next day. They announced their parts to everyone and began acting out the first few scenes. Most of the people didn't know how to act very well and Dib, Kree, and Zim watched how pathetic they looked. Zita did a decent job, but Dib felt disgusted as every time he saw her, he thought about kissing her. Zim didn't have to do much to act how Bois-Guilbert. He was pretty much like his character anyway. He watched Kree act with style and grace. He smiled as she spoke each word. She was a good actress.  
  
Rehearsal was over. It was hard to believe that Ms. Bitters was the director. You'd most likely to expect something with "doom" or something, but she did nothing, besides ordering black curtains for the stage.  
  
"Okay! That's it for today!" She snarled. "The performance will be next Saturday evening!",  
  
Zim passed by Dib and Kree and elbowed Dib. "This will be fun, won't it Dib?"  
  
When Zim walked away, Kree whispered to Dib, "he's plotting something, can't you tell? He would never say something like that."  
  
"Actually he would, but then that means he's plotting something, so yeah, he is plotting something. " Dib shrugged. "Plus, he's been doing something fancy with his sword when we do the sword fighting scene. He always "accidentally" stabs me."  
  
"Meet me after skool at Star Point, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So after the school day ended, Dib and Kree walked over to Star Point together. Dib sat on the bench as he watched Kree looking on the ground for something.  
  
"So, what are we here for?" Dib asked.  
  
"You need to learn how to fence. And I mean fence REALLY well." Kree replied as she looked still.  
  
"Why do I need to learn how to fence?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Because you have to defend yourself against Zim if he does something Zim-like. Who knows what he's planning . . .Ah, here's one!" She picked up a stick, and held it up in the air. "To chex?"  
  
Dib looked around and grabbed a stick and hit it against hers. "To chex."  
  
"En garde!" Kree lunged as Dib quickly blocked. It had been luck there.  
  
Dib quickly learned that Kree was an experienced fencer. He found it hard to block her stabs and found it even more difficult to even try to lunge himself.  
  
"Make sure to defend yourself before attacking. Defense is more important, it annoys your opponent." Kree poked Dib in the chest with her "sword".  
  
"Okay, you got me." Dib admitted.  
  
"Come on, let's try again." Kree urged.  
  
They fenced again, Dib found it a little more comfortable to defend himself against her, but he drove him against a tree and trapped him. "Damn you're good, you got me again. Or maybe I just suck . . ."  
  
"Meet me here everyday after skool. I'll teach you how to fence, don't worry. We'll get you ready."  
  
One week passed, and still they practiced everyday. Dib had been improving, Kree taught him all kinds of defense and attacks and how to drive your opponent, how to uphold a drive, how to use your surroundings, and all kinds of tricks to win. But it was still difficult to beat Kree herself. They fenced again, a lot longer than a week before, but she had her stick to his neck.  
  
"You've got me again and again!" He murmured.  
  
"A force de forger on devient forgeron." Kree quoted. "Practice makes perfect, or at least close to it. Beside, we can't let Zim beat you, and you wouldn't want to live that up for the rest of your life, would you?"  
  
Dib smiled. "No . . . ."  
  
"Come on, let's try again." Kree urged as they began to fence again.  
  
"You're really amazing, you know that?" Dib smiled at her as they fought.  
  
She laughed. "Thanks, not the words I'm used to hearing. Freak? Crazy? Remember?"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed too.  
  
"Fencing, you'll never know when it will come in handy!" They fought on and had their swords together this time. They held each other off for a moment, but they ended up laughing and bringing their swords down. "That's good for today," she smiled at him. "You're definitely improving. Even if you don't beat me, you could still beat Zim easily."  
  
"Thanks, so I'll se you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
A week passed and it was the Friday before the performance. Dib and Kree fenced, now both experts, and having the longest fencing period in the whole two weeks. Dib lunged, Kree blocked. Kree lunged, Dib blocked. Kree drove back, Dib drove back. They jumped on rocks and on the bench and anywhere else, going behind trees and bushes and chasing each other around with laughs. Finally, Kree dropped her sword and she dived and got her sword, she sat up and Dib held his sword to the front of her neck, right under her chin. She smiled.  
  
"You did it. You got me. You've completed your training, young Skywalker." She joked.  
  
He laughed too, and helped her get up. "Of course, without the help of my wonderful teacher . . ." Kree turned red a little. And they began to walk home together. They stopped at Kree's house. "Coming to Star Point tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya round."  
  
"Bye," she smiled and went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dib saw Kree waiting on the bench already, looking at the stars over the ocean. He ran over to her quickly and sat beside her. "Hey."  
  
"Hi Dib." She replied and looked at him.  
  
"So, what do you think about the play?"  
  
"It's okay, I guess."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Messing up, no. Anything else that consists of you and Zim . . . yes . . ." She spoke softly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kree, I won't get hurt. And I'll try not to hurt Zim . . . . that much . . ."  
  
She sighed. "I like acting, but in this kind of play, I'd just be happy to be the electrician manager or on the sound system. Plus, Zim has to fall in love with me and . . . ." She stopped.  
  
'Well, I have to fall in love with Zita." He grumbled. "I can't believe my luck. I mean, I would rather if I fell in love with . . . um . . . er. . . you . . ."  
  
Kree blushed. "Well, I do have to fall in love with you in the play."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I guess Ivanhoe is too stupid to really notice Rebecca anyway."  
  
"Maybe it won't be /that/ bad. You've got the sword fighting down. Zim won't stand a chance against you! And what ever he's plotting, we'll stop him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but that isn't everything." Dib said softly.  
  
"What is it?" She asked calmly.  
  
"We know that Zim wants to something to me, but is he planning something for you? What if he's planning to hurt you too?"  
  
Kree hesitated. "I don't think so, I mean, I saved his life before . . ."  
  
"And so have I, remember? You don't see him being nice to me." Dib retorted. "I swear, if that ugly green alien hurts you, I will kill him, I will."  
  
"Nothing will happen to me, Dib." Kree said firmly. "Nothing. In fact, you shouldn't be worrying about me, you should be worrying about yourself. You told me what would happen to you if I got hurt, but I have no idea what will happen to me if you ever got hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine too." He smiled, but then he frowned. "I still have to kiss Zita."  
  
"There is a part where I have to kiss you on the cheek." She commented.  
  
"Oh really?" He grinned. "This should be something to look forward to." He thought in his mind.  
  
They continued to talk for a while under the starry sky.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The night had all been dreading: Saturday night, the night if the show. Everyone was putting on their costumes, getting ready, talking, practicing lines, setting up the stage or helping out with the programs. Dib himself was in his costume and was looking for Kree. He scanned the area, seeing her nowhere and saw the door to the girls' dressing room open and someone come out.  
  
It was Kree.  
  
Dib's jaw dropped when he saw her in a magnificent medieval cerulean blue dress with a gold belt around her waist. He never saw Kree in a dress before or seen her hair was wavy. She looked stunning.  
  
"Kree . . ." he stammered. "Wow, you look really nice in a dress."  
  
She eyed him. "In a dress? So I don't look good in my old trenchcoat?" She joked.  
  
He laughed and smiled warmly at her. "Not many people look good in a /medieval/ dress. You look excellent in any."  
  
"Well you look great as well." She pointed. "A bit of armor, a tunic, long pants, leather boots, belt, golden sheath, sword, a knight could never look any better."  
  
Dib's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! This is the wrong costume! I'm supposed to be the Palmer!" And he ran into the boys dressing room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kree waited by the dressing room door as Zim passed by her. He stopped. "So, Kree, are you ready for the play?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She lied. She knew she was ready with the lines, but she was a little nervous about what would happen. "You?"  
  
"Never been more ready in my entire life." He smiled. "I never knew acting could be this fun."  
  
"You do it everyday you're here, I thought you might get sick of it."  
  
"Yes, my starring role as a human in your classroom. Its too bad Dib couldn't have my talent." He snickered.  
  
"He's a terribly good actor, and you know it." Kree snapped. "Why do you two get so worked up about hating each other?"  
  
"Well, I've /always/ hated Dib, and Dib? He's just jealous because I have more luck with you than him." Zim grinned,  
  
Kree was about to talk when the door opened and slammed Zim to the ground. Dib walked out and saw Zim on the ground and smirked. "Oops, sorry Zim."  
  
"Don't mind at all, Dib." Zim grit his teeth as Kree helped him up and Dib glared at him. "After this, you will be repaid." Zim thought to himself.  
  
Dib looked at Kree. "Torque said Ms. Bitters wanted to see me, I'll be right back, okay Kree?" He spoke softly.  
  
"Yeah okay." Kree smiled as he walked away.  
  
"See what I mean?" Zim said as he dusted something off the sleeve of his costume. "He's jealous."  
  
"He's extremely honest, and that's why I am crazy about him." Kree grinned. Zim rolled his eyes. "Humans. They can't tell the difference from the real guy and jerk." And he walked away.  
  
Nearby, some of the girls were talking about the play. Kree listened and walked near them.  
  
"You're so lucky, Zita!" Penny squealed. "You get to kiss someone!"  
  
"Yeah, and someone gets to fall in love with you and act all googly!" Aki added.  
  
"Crap, they sound so pitiful." Kree listened in. "Disgusting girly girl talk."  
  
"Yeah, /I/ get to kiss Dib! At least he looks halfway more decent than he did before. But he is still crazy." Zita exclaimed.  
  
"You know who I would like to kiss?" Said Alex.  
  
"Who?" Jessica chimed in.  
  
"Zim." She sighed dreamily. "He's soooooo cute."  
  
Kree nearly gagged.  
  
"Yeah, but /Kree/ gets to be the one that he's supposed to like. Isn't she a freak?" Zita snorted and then she spotted Kree. "Oh . . . hi Kree . . . I didn't know you were listening."  
  
"People don't know a lot of things." Kree murmured.  
  
"Oh yeah, you can tell your friend Dib that I would /never/ ever want to kiss him, and I'd even want to kiss Zim before him."  
  
"I bet you would." Kree grumbled and she began walking away, but she then turned to Alex. "Oh yeah, don't even think about Zim. He's with Gaz." And she continued walking away.  
  
"Hey Kree!" Dib ran over to her.  
  
"Hi, Zita has a little message for you." She replied. "She would rather kiss anyone but you, even Zim." She mocked in her voice.  
  
"Well I'd kiss anyone but her, even Gretchen. And even Gretchen with her big huge braces and teeth!" Dib retorted. "Zita has hated me ever since she's known me, nasty girl . . ."  
  
All the lights went out. "Guess the show is starting, come on, you'd better get on stage." Said Kree.  
  
"Okay, I'll go now."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks," and Dib ran over to his place.  
  
Meanwhile Zim was talking to GIR in the bathroom. "Okay GIR, after the show, I want you to follow Dib home. Before he gets home, though, like when he is on the sidewalk or something nowhere near his house, I want you to, uh, er, tackle him! Jump on his head! Anything to make him weak or something, okay?"  
  
"Can I have a burrito?"  
  
"After the show you can."  
  
"Can I use your vest for my bread?" He squealed.  
  
"NO YOU MAY NOT!"  
  
"But it's bread!!!!"  
  
"No, it's some kind of fabric!"  
  
"I'M GONNA EAT THE FABRIC!"  
  
Zim slammed his fist on GIR's head, not too hard, but hard enough so that GIR would get off his vest. "NO, GIR. Listen, I have some more instructions for you. I want you to release one of your pigs into the stage when me and Dib are fighting for the last time."  
  
"YAY!!!! PIGGIES!!"  
  
"Yeah," Zim rolled his eyes. "And then, in the beginning of the play, when I say "what do you want" to Dib, play this tape." He handed this tape recorder to GIR and GIR put it in his head. "And that should be it."  
  
GIR nodded. Then he eyes Zim's vest again. "BURRITO!!!!!"  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!!!!" Zim's screams could be heard inside the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The play started.  
  
The first scene, Zim and The Letter M were riding horses with their men. The Narrator, Sara, began to talk a little, explaining some things. Zim and The Letter M began to talk to each other, beginning the first part of the play.  
  
"Halt!" Dib shouted out to Zim and The Letter M as "the Palmer".  
  
"Who goes there?" Zim demanded.  
  
"Only a poor Palmer." Dib replied.  
  
"What do you want?" Zim asked.  
  
Dib was about to open his mouth to speak, but all of a sudden, he heard his voice on a microphone. "It's really simple, Bois-Guilbert! All I want are sharks with lasers on their heads!" Dib gulped as he saw Ms Bitters glaring at him. "I noticed that you were looking for a place to stay. I know that Cedric lives nearby and he would gladly give hospitality.' Dib corrected it.  
  
Kree shook her head as she watched from the side. "Zim, definitely, Zim."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zim was now wooing Kree as Bois-Guilbert. Dib glared with hatred at him as he watched from the side of the stage. He watched Zim hold her close to him, their lips almost touching. Dib watched with envy and jealousy, his fists clenching and his teeth gritting.  
  
They weren't supposed to kiss.  
  
All of a sudden, a pig came running across the stage with GIR riding it like a horse. He was in his dog costume and was squealing and screaming. He ran around a few times as Zim and Kree watched, Zim still holding her and hissing to GIR to get off. But then, the pig ran into the back of Zim and Zim fell forward and Zim and Kree's lips touched. Dib's eyes flamed with fury. They quickly let go.  
  
"I must attend to my business," Zim said really quickly skipping a lot of lines. And he ran off the stage calling "GIR! GIR! GET OVER HERE!" As the audience began to laugh. Zim's shouts were heard from offstage and Kree saw Dib driving Zim into a corner that she couldn't see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kree and Dib were about to go on for the most important scene: where Dib and Zim would fight one on one combat. They had about a minute until they had to go back on.  
  
"Are you ready, Dib?" Kree asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Just remember, use your surroundings, defend first, make sure your sword is directly in front of you and . . ." Kree hesitated.  
  
"And?" Dib questioned.  
  
"Be careful." She spoke softly.  
  
"You know me, I will." He replied back in the same tone.  
  
"The show is about to start, Good luck Dib." She started to walk.  
  
"Good luck to you too."  
  
Kree took her seat on a bench with her hands tied. Everyone else took their places, as Dib waited offstage. The curtains went up and the lights went on. The show began.  
  
"Well, looks like your champion isn't here yet." Prince John, or Rob said. "We waited three days, we can wait one more hour, but if he isn't here, prepare to die."  
  
Kree nodded with a worried look on her face, but then Dib came on stage. "I am here to defend the innocent Rebecca and defy Brian de Bois- Guilbert, a traitor, a liar, and a murder!" He shouted. "And an ugly stupid alien." He thought to himself.  
  
"Are your ready, Ivanhoe?" Zim's eyes flickered with evil delight.  
  
"Ready as ever." He glared. "Let us joust."  
  
So they got on their "horses" which were just papier-mâché statues that had wheels. They were rolled forward and Dib knocked Zim off his "horse". Zim jumped up and pulled out his sword. Dib jumped off and pulled out his. Kree watched intensely and grasped her own sword beside her attached to her belt. She had to watch first.  
  
Dib started out really well. The act of their fencing did not go as planned, but it looked very professional. Zim try to lunge at Dib a lot, but Dib always blocked him. Zim tried to drive him back, but Dib eventually drove him back. Zim became very frustrated so finally, he jumped on a chair and stabbed Dib in the shoulder. Dib felt a shocking pain jolt up his shoulder and he cried out in pain. He was off guard, so Zim stabbed him again in the chest. Dib's eyes flickered with anger again and he began fighting again.  
  
Dib jumped on a chair as well and knocked Zim off his. He kicked Zim and Zim rolled over and jumped up. They began to fence again fiercely and violently. No one knew what to do because this wasn't part of the script.  
  
Kree clenched her sword even more tightly. Dib looked really tired now. Zim had stabbed him a total of five times so far. Would Dib be able to last this long?  
  
Dib's knees failed him, he fell to the floor and Zim held a sword up to his chin and under his neck. "Looks like I'm the victor now." He grinned.  
  
Zim didn't expect to be knocked down. Kree punched him away from Dib and he fell down. Zim's jaw drop and eyes widened. He got up cautiously and quickly though with his sword. He just stared at Kree as she pulled out her own sword with a very weird looking tip. The tip looked like it pick up or lift small things.  
  
"En garde." Kree glared and spoke quietly and she lunged.  
  
Zim blocked though a little slow and they began fighting. She was very quick and it was hard for Zim to block it. His arms grew tired as they fought and he was confused in rather or not he should fight back. "Kree, this fight isn't for you! I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"So you think you're going to hurt me?" Kree scowled.  
  
"Kree, please!" He remembered that they were still acting. "Rebecca please!"  
  
But she knocked him to the ground and held her sword up to the exact same place Zim held it up to Dib. "Listen to me." She spoke very firmly. "If you ever, ever, EVER try to kill him again," she poked her sword at his wig and at his lenses which she could easily lift off. "You know. Swear to me you'll never try to kill him again!"  
  
Zim nodded. "Um, I swear I . . . er . . . won't try to kill Dib, Ivanhoe again." He muttered.  
  
Kree turned to the king. "I believe I have won the combat, so I have won my /own/ freedom." She ran over to Dib and helped him up. "God, Di- Ivanhoe, are you okay?" She asked with worry in her eyes.  
  
Dib didn't say anything, but Kree knew that he would be fine. He held her close to him, and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, holding him close to her. They kissed in front of the audience and everyone else, but it didn't matter.  
  
Zim groaned knowing that he lost . . . .again . . . He stood up glumly.  
  
Now Zita was the one who was angry. Kree had stolen her part. So she stormed over to Zim and kissed him.  
  
The play was messed up, but the audience liked it anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well son, great job!" Said the monitor Professor Membrane to Dib. "I'm glad you're finally sane enough to pick a serious hobby, but you know, science is still the best!"  
  
"But paranormal-" Dib started but Kree cut him off. "Thanks dad."  
  
Zim came over to Kree and Dib moping. She put one arm around Zim's shoulder. "Don't worry, Zim, we forgive you." She grinned.  
  
"Yeah . . . . uh huh . . ." Dib grumbled. "Oh yeah!" He grinned at Zim. "Zim, I do believe that my sister wants to see you about something."  
  
Zim gulped. He knew what it was about: Zita.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dib and Kree walked home together, laughing and talking about the show. Dib was a little weak from the attacks so Kree helped him. They still felt a little weird about the kiss, but that was it.  
  
All of a sudden, from the bushes . . .  
  
"AHHHHH!" Dib shouted. "THERE IS SOMETHING ON MY HEAD!"  
  
"WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG?" Screamed something on his head.  
  
  
  
**Hehe, I'm so happy to finish this story, but I wish it didn't have to end. = ( If anyone else wants me to make a series when they act out different plays, I'd be happy to do one. Just please post your review or email me.**  
  
**I am searching for an artist who would illustrate scenes from this story. Please review or email me if you would like to draw for me.**  
  
**Ivanhoe is NOT my story as it is written by Sir Walter Scott.**  
  
**plz review!**  
  
**Kree** 


End file.
